Legend of the Heavenly Guardian revised
by WhiteWinterDragon
Summary: "We are all like fireworks. We climb, shine and go our seperate ways. But even if that time comes, let's not disappear like a firework and continue to shine forever." This is the story of a boy, a prodigy and his journey to become the youngest Captain in the history of Soul Society.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the rightful owners. This is purely a fanfic starring my favourite characters, from one of my favourite manga-series. It is made for fun, and I hope people will enjoy reading it, as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

A/N: It's been 5 years or so since I last updated the original version of this story. I'm terrible, I know; all I can say is life got in the way. I graduated from high school, started at the university and had my first job… A lot of things have happened. But as chance would have it, I was sifting through files on my 8-year old laptop and came upon this and I thought: I put a lot of effort into this, I owe the people who read it and myself to finish it. And so here I am after an insane hiatus, not only with new content, but with an improved and revised version of the original that fits with the current canon and hopefully has less grammar issues. I hope this story can still be enjoyed. Reviews are always welcome, thank you for reading.

…

A new beginning

Why the hell did it have to be so damn cold? Matsumoto cursed under her breath, while jumping from rooftop to rooftop along with some of her squad-members. She bit her lip in frustration. Go to the real world and perform soulburials, exterminate all weak hollows you come across and request backup, if you encounter stronger ones. Yeah right! As if even hollows would move around in weather like this. The wind was biting her face making her cheeks burn, and the falling snow made her hair and kimono stiff. Despite the cold and her bad mood, she still concentrated on the task at hand, her sky-blue eyes scanning the ground and her body itching to sense even the slightest bit of reiatsu.

…

The boy trudged slowly through the snow-covered forest, wincing slightly at every other step from the pain in his side. He shivered from cold as the wind pierced his thin clothing, his hands and feet numb and red from the biting frost. Exhausted, he sighed and heaved up the bundle of firewood he was carrying, trying without much success to manoeuvre it so that it wasn't hitting any of his bruises. It would get dark soon, but he didn't dare return to the shack, not yet. If he didn't gather more wood he was in for another beating and no supper. The boy clenched his teeth; anger welling up inside him. The humiliation he had to endure every day was almost too much to bear. He blinked rapidly to avoid shedding tears, crying meant he'd lost, only babies cried. Tired and out of breath, he sat down in the soft, powdery snow, leaning against the trunk of a large tree. _Just a moment_, he thought to himself. He'd just rest for a moment. He curled up as best he could in an attempt to shield himself from the cold. The snow was falling faster now, it was beautiful, soothing, lulling him to sleep with its gentleness. Closing his eyes, the boy gave in to the urge to sleep, a few minutes couldn't hurt.

…

It was getting dark when they found a lonely soul, who had sought refuge from the horrible weather in a trash bin. The soul was that of a short, balding man. He was holding a suitcase and wore an expression of horror, as he eyed the group approaching of shinigami. Matsumoto pitied the poor guy, not sure whether he was shivering from the cold or fear.

"B-But I... I'm not r-ready t-to leave..." the soul stammered.

"Don't be afraid, there is nothing more for you here and if you go to the Soul Society you won't have to worry about the cold anymore," she said in her most cheery voice sending the soul a dazzling smile.

The soul looked thoughtful for a moment before he said: "Okay... I guess i-it's time t-to go then..."

Matsumoto drew Haineko from her sheath and carefully stamped the soul's forehead, with her Zanpakutou's hilt. A warm, blue light emitted, as the soul seemed to fuse with the ground. The light grew stronger until it suddenly disappeared, leaving behind only a delicate, black butterfly fluttering its way upwards against the falling snow. The somewhat sad and symbolic beauty of the ritual never failed to surprise Matsumoto.

Even when the butterfly was no longer in sight, she kept staring at the never ending sky lost in thought, the dancing snowflakes and the subtle wind seemed the only things alive. So it was until an explosion of reiatsu hit her without warning. Never in her life had she felt so small and so cold. The wind had become a storm, the white sky had turned dark, thunder roared in the distance, crushing, engulfing, terrifying... And yet magnificent.

…

_When your whore of a mother took her own life I got stuck with you, now make yourself useful and gather wood enough to warm this sorry excuse for a house, don't bother coming back otherwise! _The boy sat up with a start, his breathing fast and erratic, his arms raised to shield him from a blow that never came. Confused and disoriented he tried to stand up only to land face first in the snow when he stumbled on something lying at his feet. Turning around the boy let out a shocked cry when he realised what had tripped him. Time was a vague concept for him as he sat there, wide-eyed in the cold, staring at what appeared to be himself lying on his side, half of his pale face hidden from view by the fresh snow. Absentmindedly he hugged his shoulders; it was then that he noticed the chain protruding from his chest.

…

What was that just now? She wondered, as she searched for the slightest trace of the amazing reiatsu, she had just felt. For a brief moment the sky had darkened, and the wind had become a storm, but now the snow was once again falling calmly from white clouds as if nothing had happened. It was still too cold for her liking though. She tried to remember, exactly how the reiatsu had felt. It had been wild, rough and uncontrollable energy. Quite different from anything she had ever felt before, but she could tell it hadn't been a hollow.

After the strange reiatsu had disappeared, her group had split in 3 parties, two pairs and her solo, to seek more efficiently for the source of it. Reaching the city outskirts, she used an old phone-pole as a vantage point, scanning the forested mountainside before her. The sensation was stronger here; she was on the right track. Using a few flash steps she scouted from above the canopy, grateful for the first time that day that it was mid-winter. Silently she landed in a small clearing she had pinpointed as the origination point of the strange reiatsu.

Shinigami weren't supposed to show their emotions while on missions, but the sight that greeted Matsumoto once she reached the ground made it hard for her to uphold that rule. The boy couldn't be older than 5, sitting there all alone in the cold, looking completely lost; his eyes wide in shock as he stared at his own corpse.

The boy didn't seem to notice her when she approached. Carefully she reached down to touch his shoulder. He whirled around at her touch and she found herself staring into a pair of mesmerizing, turquoise eyes, like deep icy ponds on a chilly winter's day. His spiky hair framed his face in soft, messy tofts that rivalled the whiteness of the snow, his slightly rounded cheeks, the delicate nose and his subtle jaw all testimony to his young age. The second she touched him it returned. It was the same reiatsu as before, only this time it was just a faint, cool sensation. Taking in his appearance, she didn't miss the dark bruises at the base of the boy's neck. She felt anger and disgust boiling in her stomach; It was obvious that the child had been physically abused.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you," she said, offering him a soft and reassuring smile. He observed her silently for a moment, his expression gradually changing from terrified to serious all the while emitting an air of distrust. If the situation hadn't been so tragic in nature Matsumoto might have laughed at the scowl he sent her.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a somewhat cold and casual tone clearly trying to put on a brave face.

"I'm looking for you… It's my job to make sure that souls like you make it to the afterlife, I'm a shinigami," she said.

The boy's eyes widened. "A shinigami?" he eyed her sceptically, taking in her appearance. Matsumoto felt a pang of annoyance blooming. A lot of people judged and underestimated her continuously because of the way she looked without even knowing her. It hurt that people often assumed she was nothing more than just some big bosomed bimbo. Her thoughts were interrupted, when the boy spoke: "So… you'll help me get to the afterlife?" He paused for a moment. "Thanks I guess." Matsumoto nodded, sending him a beaming smile, before moving towards his corpse. Gently she brushed away the snow that had fallen on it, the skin was pale and cool to the touch. The boy sent her a quizzical look, when she carefully lifted the limb body from the ground.

"Well we can't just let your body lie around like this… Right..?"

"I guess…" the boy shrugged hesitantly.

"Let's burry you properly before you pass on." The serious expression returned to the boy's face, and he nodded in silent consent.

Matsumoto knelt down, her back towards the boy, sending him an expectant look over her shoulder. "What…?" he asked, eyeing her strange actions suspiciously.

"You won't be able to keep up with my pace, so I'm offering you a piggyback." She thought it was quite natural, but it took a moment, before the boy finally came over and reluctantly wrapped his thin arms around her neck… "Hold on tight," she said, and they took off.

…

He had no idea why he put such trust in this strange woman. He had no idea who she was or where she came from and she dressed strange. Nevertheless he found her presence comforting, reassuring from just the fact that she was there, so he didn't have to be alone. At first he held almost convulsively on to her, afraid he might fall. As he watched the ground pass by below, illuminated by the infant moonlight, and felt the wind on his face however, the fear was replaced with a fluttering feeling in his chest, as if his heart had spawned wings and tried to fly away. It was the strangest sensation. He'd always been very fond of the sky; now he wished he'd never have to come down.

…

The snow made a soft scrunching noise, when they landed. She had brought them to a small hill, further up the mountainside. The moon was peeking out from its clouded curtain in its full, rounded splendour, making the snow glimmer with a silvery light. A grand, solitary oak stood on the hilltop, stretching its branches, as if trying to reach the sky. "Is this a good spot?" Matsumoto asked, as the boy let go of her and landed on his own feet.

"Yeah… It's perfect, but how are we going to dig the hole?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Hmm? Oh that's not a problem, you better step back though." Matsumoto placed the body gently on the ground, before taking a stance and saying: "Hadou no sanjuusan Shakkahou!" The boy leapt back in surprise, when a red ball of energy erupted from her palm, leaving behind a minor crater when it hit the ground near the roots of the great tree. Carefully she manoeuvred the small body into the hole, before covering it up.

"That should do the trick," she said, turning so she was once again facing him.

"Well… I guess it's time for you to go kiddo." She smiled, but the thought that she would probably never see him again was a melancholic one. She could tell he was special. Not just because of the reiatsu she had felt him emit earlier, she felt comfortable in his presence. It was calming, white and unstained like the falling snow. Turquoise and sky-blue met, as their eyes locked and they stood in solemn silence for a moment.

"Thanks for what you did. Will…" Matsumoto's curiosity peeked at the boy's hesitation. "Will I ever see you again?"

Deeply touched by the question, Matsumoto pulled him into a soft embrace, mindful not to smother him and whispered in his ear: "Don't worry. I have a feeling we'll meet again someday." The boy staggered backwards slightly when she let him go, seemingly a bit overwhelmed by her sudden display of affection. Slowly she stood up and drew Haineko. Winking at him, her trademark smile in place, she said: "Until we meet again boy." With a light touch to his forehead from Haineko's hilt, she performed the soulburial.

Matsumoto couldn't count how many soulburials she had performed during her time as shinigami. She mused about this, as she watched yet another butterfly flutter towards the sky. Somehow this time was different. Never had she wished so strongly that she would meet a soul on the other side. She knew the odds were bad, and in time the boy would certainly forget about her, as the memories of his life and death got erased. She sighed and promised herself that she would never forget him. Sheathing her Zanpakutou a small smile grazed her lips. Somehow it felt more like a new beginning than an end.

…

AN: This chapter is very different from the original. Firstly because it is a merge of chapters 1, 2 and 3, but more importantly because the cause and circumstances surrounding Hitsugaya's death was changed completely. Reading the old chapter I wrote sometime in my mid-teens I felt that this version was more fitting somehow. The original can still be found among the stories I have listed on my profile, it's title: 'Legend of the Heavenly Guardian'


	2. The Shrimp and the Giant

The shrimp and the giant

He slowly sat up and opened his eyes. He was sitting on a dusty road in a shabby looking town. The street was busy. People in simple, worn-out clothes were moving around, some were pulling carriages. Others were just sitting on the ground, leaning against the wooden walls of the small houses and stores that lined the street. Getting to his feet, he realized his clothes had changed. Instead of his old, grey jumper and jeans, it seemed he was now dressed in a traditional, grey, sleeveless yukata, which ended just above his knees. His sneakers were gone too, leaving him barefooted.

He got to his feet and hesitantly padded a passing man on the thigh.

"What do you want kid?! I don't have anything for you to drink!"

"What? No, I was just wondering, what this place is…"

"So you're a newbie eh? Well you better remember this well kid. Don't bother people around here unless you want to die young again."

With that the man left, leaving behind a very confused boy. _Well that was a big help_. Might as well start looking for somewhere to sleep, he mused and headed off, not really knowing, what he was expecting to find.

…...

He had been there for 2 days… 2 days! And he was already sick of the place. The grown-ups were rude, unpleasant and often downright violent, no different from what he'd have to endure when he was still alive, but at least then he only had to deal with one man, here something about his appearance just seemed to draw their attention and tick them off. He couldn't count the number of times; someone had called him shrimp, midget or shorty with no more provocation, than him just being there. He knew, it could be much worse, but being referred to that way, was starting to piss him off. And so here he was, some stupid, old geezer openly mocking him for posing a perfectly normal question.

"Ha ha ha! You've got' ta be kidding me!" the old man laughed hysterically, as tears formed in his eyes.

"What's so strange about it?" the boy asked sending him an annoyed glare.

"Okay… Let me get this straight," the man said, still wearing a stupid, goofy and half toothless smile. He pointed at the small boy on the other side of the counter. "You want ta know, where you can get food, because you are starving, as you haven't had anything ta eat since you arrived here two days ago?"

"That is correct," the boy growled.

The old guy started laughing hysterically again. "Well you ain't going ta find any food around here, no one needs it, but hey you can have some water, if you can pull a simple job for me."

The boy considered this for a moment, he hadn't really had anything to drink either, and his throat was dry and sore because of all the dust. He nodded to the shopkeeper, showing he was listening.

"Alright… I have received a small shipment of water-jugs today… Your job will be ta carry them from that cart there to the storage in the back, got it?" He said, while pointing towards a cart parked in the street and a door behind him respectively.

…...

It had been much harder than he had expected. Every jar had been half his size and really heavy too. He took a sip from the calabash he had earned, as he walked down the street, something the old man had said at their initial meeting had been bugging him for some time now.

_Just what did that old man mean by no one needs food around here?_ Was it so unusual to be hungry after not having anything to eat for 2 days?

His thoughts were disturbed, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Instinctively he wriggled round and jumped backwards, so he was facing the guy, who had tried to grab hold of him. It was a brute looking man, probably in his mid-thirties. He was almost twice as tall as the small boy and sly expression on his rough face made the boy wary.

"Where did ya steal that water midget?"

"I didn't steal it, I earned it. And I'm not a midget." he answered, keeping his expression calm, as he took another sip from the calabash.

He almost smirked at the stupid and confused expression that appeared on the man's face. Some people were just so easy to throw off.

"Like I care… Just hand it over midget!"

"Or… What?" he teased on, while staring down the much bigger adult. He knew he was asking for it, but he'd rather take a beating than face the humiliation of not standing up for himself.

"I'll crush that puny, little head of yours!"

"I doubt that," the boy shrugged, taking another sip.

It came as no surprise; the boy had seen it happen countless times when he was still alive. The man finally lost it and charged at him in one long sweep motion that was fairly simple to dodge. With experienced timing the boy sidestepped the charging man and planted his foot in a convenient spot, effectively tripping him so he kissed the dirt seconds later.

"Who's the midget now?" The boy asked, a vein pulsating on his temple as he looked down on the man with a somewhat triumphant smile. The smile faltered pretty quickly however, when the shouts from the surrounding crowd reached his ears.

"Who the hell, do you think, you are brat!?"

The boy could count at least four men around him that didn't look too pleased, with his attitude, excluding the one before him who was getting back on his feet an expression on his face that promised a world of pain. Dealing with one slow, hot-headed guy he could handle, five was out of the question, but to run away would be to spit on his pride. Taking a stance he tried to convince himself he was ready for anything… Nothing could have readied him for what happened next.

All six men charged at him at the same time, and before he had even moved, something huge had brushed them aside. The boy spun around and couldn't help the widening of his eyes and the gaping of his mouth at the sight that met him. A humungous giant towered above him.

The man had to be at least 10 meters tall. He was wearing a black kimono that cut across the waist, leaving the right side of his upper body covered and the left side naked. His left shoulder and upper arm were equipped with heavy plate amour. The giant's face was somewhat primitive with a squared jaw, and sideburns long enough to be tied in small tufts in the crook of his neck. On top of his head he wore a red fez…

"Shrimp… Are you stupid or brave to take on so many opponents at the same time?"

The boy lost his dumbfounded expression and gritted his teeth. He had had enough. He didn't care about the fact, that the one calling him shrimp was at least fifteen times his size. "I'M NOT A SHRIMP!" He felt the temperature drop slightly and saw the giant's eyes widen, at his antics.

"…Who… are you?"

The boy blinked in surprise at the unexpected question. The giant's tone was serious with a slight hint of curiosity. The boy studied the giant for a moment before answering with as much dignity as he could muster: "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"I am Ikkanzaka Jidanbo… Keeper of the West Gate of Seireitei."

"Seireitei?"

"The place where the Shinigami lives…"

"Oh…" Hitsugaya remembered the young woman, who had helped him. She had been unusually beautiful and kind.

He didn't notice he had spaced out, before the giant spoke again. "It appears, you know, what I am talking about." Another moment passed in silence. "You still haven't answered my question… Are you stupid or brave?"

Hitsugaya considered for a moment before answering: "Neither… I just don't like to flee."

"I see… Toshiro was it..? Are you by any chance hungry..?"

Hitsugaya was startled by the question. Just how did the giant know he was hungry?! "… What if I am?"

"Then you should come with me. Your chances of survival here in the seventy-third district are practically nonexistent, if you have to worry about food. I am on my way back to Junrinan, the first district. You would be better of there."

The strange show of concern made Hitsugaya curious. "Why do you care?"

"You have the size of a shrimp and the pride of a dragon… You are definitely no ordinary child. Only time will show, what to expect, but it would be a waste to let you die from hunger."

Hitsugaya had no idea, what Jidanbo was rambling about, but decided to tag along. Wherever they were going couldn't be worse than this place.

…

Many heads were turned, as they moved through the village. Jidanbo walked at a steady pace, and Hitsugaya followed suit, half running to keep up. He had refused being carried, stating that he could handle himself.

"Can you tell me something about the place we're headed Jidanbo-san?"

"Sure… Let me start, by teaching you the city rules."

…

He gaped at the enormous, heavy, wooden gate in front of him. It was even taller than Jidanbo, and the pure, white stonewall on either side of the gate seemed to continue for eternity, making it quite an awe-inspiring sight to behold.

"This is the West Gate, we will part here. Good luck in the future Toshiro."

Hitsugaya snapped back to reality and focused his attention on Jidanbo. "Right, thanks for everything Jidanbo-san." He bowed his head in gratitude and turned to leave.

"Until we meet again Toshiro."

Hitsugaya waved a last farewell and continued his way back through the city they'd passed through when coming. The mild rays of the dawn had only just appeared from beyond the horizon, and they warmed his face, as he walked towards them. It was too early for people to be out, and he enjoyed the peace and quiet. It was so different from where he had been 5 days earlier. He walked calm and determined out of the city. While on their way to the gate; he and Jidanbo had passed smaller villages and more isolated houses in the fields and forests at the city-outskirts. He would prefer to live there if possible, so that was where he was headed.

…

A/N: and there it is, the second chapter in the revised version. Rereading this story I realised that some chapters were incredibly short, while others were unbelievably long, so I decided to merge some and I'm probably going to split the longer ones to make the size of the chapters more constant. Reviews are always welcomed.


	3. Hinamori Momo

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews that this revision has received, I'm grateful, also I apologize for the slightly delayed posting of this chapter. I had my mid-term exams to finish. With no further ado, I hope you will enjoy this next instalment of the revised story.

**Hinamori Momo**

It was around noon. Hitsugaya was sitting in the shade of a great beech tree on the edge of a broad gorge. He stared into empty space, considering where to go and what to do next, as he listened to the sounds of the river several meters below him.

"Oh no!"

Hitsugaya looked up to see, who was shouting. Three people were standing on the opposite side of the gorge, two young boys and a girl. The girl had been the one shouting. She was young, probably in her early teens. Her hair was short and dark, her figure small and delicate.

Hitsugaya quickly discovered the reason behind the girl's sudden outburst, as he watched her carefully climbing closer to the edge of the gorge in order to reach a scarf, that appeared to be stuck at the end of a thin branch. His eyes widened. _There's no way that branch can support her weight! Doesn't she realise that?! _

Before he could shout out a warning, his unspoken question was answered, as a loud cracking noise and a surprised yelp soon followed by a splash confirmed his worries. He jumped to his feet and saw the girl struggle in the water. It was clear that she was anything but a good swimmer. She seemed to have immense trouble just keeping her head above the water, and the strong current wasn't making it easier for her.

The two boys on the other side of the gorge appeared to be panicking. First they stood paralyzed and completely horror-struck, before they turned around and sprinted off, probably to get help. Hitsugaya shook his head in disbelief, there was no time to get help, something had to be done, or the girl would drown.

Keeping an eye out for the girl in the water, he started running along the gorge. Swimming to the girl was not an option for someone his size, but if he could get ahead of her and then jump in, the current would bring her right to him. He drew in a deep breath and jumped.

The water was cool and violent, and he felt himself being tossed around. He surfaced and scouted for the girl, but couldn't see her. _Shit! She must have gone under!_ He dove, the visibility in the water was close to zero, but luckily enough, as he had predicted, the current practically placed the girl directly in his arms. For a fraction of a second he met her dark, brown eyes, before she lost consciousness and went limb.

"Do you think it suits me Ah-chan? Te-chan?" She tucked at the delicate green scarf, she wore loosely on her shoulders.

Her friends looked at her and then they both nodded. She sent them a beaming smile, about to thank them, when the light fabric suddenly caught hold of a gust of wind and took flight. The girl's eyes followed its flight, quickly realising that it would soon end up in the river.

"Oh no!" Fortunately the scarf got stuck at the end of a small branch, before it reached the water… She sighed in relief and went to retrieve it.

"Oi! You are not seriously going to climb the branch, are you?" The girl was touched by the slight worry in her friend's voice.

"Don't worry Ah-chan. I'm not very heavy, besides… That's Baa-chan's favourite scarf. She would be really sad if I lost it."

She then proceeded to climb the branch. It swayed slightly under her weight, and she had trouble keeping her balance, but she was determined to retrieve the scarf. The branch made a loud cracking noise. It seemed to be happening in slow-motion. She grabbed the branch so tightly, her knuckles went white, but it was no use when the branch finally snapped.

For a moment it seemed she was just hanging in the air, staring head first directly into the water below her. She wanted to scream, but only a terrified yelp escaped her numb lips. Then she fell. Pain shot through her, as her right foot hit the rock-solid side of the gorge on the way down.

Then the water was all around her, and she panicked, as she was tossed around, the water getting into her nose and mouth. She choked and struggled to keep her head surfaced. She tried to think, but her mind was blank, and in a matter of seconds she was under water again. Desperation welled up inside her, as she without success tried to resurface.

_Is this it? Am I going to die now?_ She felt the strong current drag her further down the river. She was too exhausted to struggle, and had more or less given up, when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. She tried to see, what was going on, but dark spots were dancing before her eyes, making her vision blurry. All she saw was a flash of the brightest turquoise, then everything went black.

She could sense the light that was trying to penetrate her eyelids, as it warmed her face. She could feel her wet bangs stick to her forehead, and she shivered slightly in her soaked clothes. _What happened? Why am I so wet?_ She slowly opened her eyes. The clear, blue sky could be seen directly above her, through a gap in the treetops that allowed a few sunrays through to warm her up. Her eyes widened as she collected her thoughts, she jerked up and immediately felt a throbbing pain from her right foot.

"Itaaaaaaiii!" She gazed at the source of pain and wished she hadn't. Her right foot displayed an impressive, black bruise on the side and it had swollen to almost twice its usual size around the ankle, where an unpleasant looking bump seemed to be protruding in a wrong direction. Bluish bruises and minor cuts adorned the lower part of her leg. There is no way; I'm going to be able to walk on that, she thought, biting her lip to avoid crying about the throbbing pain. Just how the hell did I get here in the first place?

"You really are an awful swimmer."

The girl was startled by the cold voice, and turned her head to see, who had spoken. She was quite surprised, by what she saw. A little boy probably not more than five years old sat a few metres from her, leaning against a tree trunk in a relaxed manner, a bored expression on his face.

"Were you the one who?" She didn't have to finish, the second she looked into his eyes, she knew, he had been the one she'd seen in the water. She would recognize those turquoise eyes anywhere. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness. Now that she inspected him closer, he was obviously soaked too. Small beads of water dripped steadily from his messy, white hair. He was very short and so skinny, she wondered, when he had last had a proper meal. How the hell had a little guy like him gotten her out of the river?

"How..?" Her disbelieving tone and expression appeared to be enough for him to figure out her question.

"Well I couldn't swim against such a strong current, so I just focused on staying surfaced, drifting along until it wore off so I could get us ashore, somewhere the banks were less steep. It was pretty much a gamble from my part, but there wasn't really time to think."

"Thanks…" She didn't know what else to say.

"So now that you have woken up, we better get you home." He gave her a serious and slightly concerned look.

She nodded and tried to stand up, but sat down again right away due to the pain in her foot.

"Don't be stupid, your ankle is broken, you'll have to lean on me." The boy got to his feet and went to help her up, before he offered her a shoulder to support some of her weight.

"But won't I be too heavy?" She wasn't fat or anything, but considering his size.

"Don't worry, I have carried loads of stuff. You'd be surprised."

He gave her a reassuring nod, and she carefully put her arm around his neck. As soon as she was positioned, he began walking back along the river, her hopping along on her good foot. She knew they must have drifted quite far; the surroundings did not seem all that familiar to her. After continuing a while, the small boy was supporting most of her weight. She cursed herself for her foolishness, for not listening to Ah-chan's warning.

"Where do you live?" she asked for lack of anything better to say, she didn't like the silence.

"Nowhere," came the curt reply and Hinamori bit her lip fearing she might have struck a sore subject.

"My name is Hinamori Momo by the way." she said lamely trying to make up for her previous question. The boy just grunted, apparently not interested in revealing his own name. She decided to just leave him alone, he didn't seem very talkative and she didn't want to pressure him. He had already done a lot for her, she didn't want to ask any more of him, even if it was something as humble as his name.

It was near sunset, when he heard voices. Lots of hurried, anxious voices, distant calls that steadily came closer. They were searching for the girl. Apparently the two boys had succeeded in getting help. He walked up one last hill and saw a group of about 20 people a short distance away.

"Baa-chan!" Hinamori called out and started waving.

Hitsugaya stopped dead in his tracks as all heads were turned in their direction. He didn't like the attention at all. Suddenly a loud cry of joy erupted from somewhere in the middle of the crowd, and Hitsugaya saw a tiny, old lady running towards him as fast as her short, old legs would allow her.

The second the old woman reached them she hugged Hinamori, sobbing with obvious relief. Hinamori, clearly unable to hold them back any longer burst into tears as she returned her grandmother's embrace.

"I'm sorry Baa-chan… I lost your scarf… And-and I didn't mean to make everyone worry so much!"

Hinamori's grandmother just hugged her tighter and said: "Silly girl… All that matters is that you are safe. That's the most important thing for Granny."

With a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips, Hitsugaya watched the scene unfold, but felt rather awkward just standing there, almost as if he was intruding. He was not comfortable with open displays of affection, never had been. Unable to think of anything more he could do, he started to walk back the way they'd come.

"Wait a minute young man."

Hitsugaya almost thought it was meant for someone else. No one had ever addressed him as young man before. He turned around slowly to meet the gaze of the old woman.

"Yes Mam?"

"Hinamori just told me, what you did. And I would like to thank you, as well as make a request."

Hitsugaya waited for the old lady to continue. His curiosity peeked, as Hinamori eyed him with a mixed expression of nervousness and childish excitement.

"From what Hinamori tells me, you do not have a home. Hinamori and I would be happy and honoured, if you would stay with us."

He was taken aback by the request, and wasn't sure, whether it was because they really cared for his company, or just wanted to repay the favour, until Hinamori send him a look that could only mean please.

He bowed his head in respect. "If it's not too much trouble." He couldn't really identify the feeling he had in his stomach. It was just… Strange. A home? Maybe even a family? He'd never really had these things before, not as far as he could remember anyway. Maybe he was nervous? He had no idea what he was supposed to do, what was expected of him. Then again he was usually a fast learner; he could probably get the hang of it… In time...

A/N: Another chapter revised. This one didn't take long, as it really didn't change much. Even if this is so far a revision of an already existing story, I appreciate any kind of feedback, I hope the read was enjoyable.


	4. Stories from Junrinan

A/N: Here is the next instalment of the revised version, as always enjoy.

**Stories from Junrinan**

Red and white was the only thing he saw, as the blood spread on the ground beneath his mother's hair. Warm tears trickled down his face. He called for her, but she didn't answer, and the concept of death was unfathomable in his young mind. He didn't understand. He didn't understand anything. Why had she told him to go back inside? Why had he just been standing there, frozen, unable to move? Why had she done this to herself? Why wouldn't she open her eyes?

He shook her slightly, begging her to talk to him, as he sat in the pouring rain, or was it tears? He could scarcely tell the difference then. He was too young to comprehend his feelings of loneliness and despair, which left him behind with nothing but his fear, so he just sat there. Afraid, alone and lost in the rain…

Hitsugaya sat up with a jolt, the second he woke up. He was panting, and he could feel his bangs stick to his sweaty face. He rested his forehead in the palm of his hand, as he fought down the urge to vomit that came from his gut. But his hand was clammy and didn't help ease his throbbing headache. Suddenly he felt another hand on his forehead. It was cool and gentle, he gazed sideways and met Hinamori's worried eyes.

"I think you have a fever," she said, as she removed her hand.

"Don't worry… It was just a nightmare that's all." He glared at her sternly, determined to convince her that he was fine. He was not used to anyone showing him concern and it made him uncertain.

"There is nothing 'just' about nightmares!" Hitsugaya was surprised by her slightly offended tone. "I used to wet my bed every time I had a nightmare, when I was your age! So don't act like it's no big deal. Especially when you look awful…"

Hitsugaya could tell she wasn't angry. More than anything, she seemed worried. He turned away and nodded slightly in order to show that he understood, what she meant. He wondered why she would share such a personal piece of information with him, when they had known each other for less than a day. He concluded she was just one of those people who trusted others easily.

They sat on their bedrolls in silence for a moment, before she decided to change the subject. "You never told me your name…"

He looked at her again, and was slightly amused by the obvious curiosity on her face. "It's Hitsugaya Toshiro." The corners of Hinamori's mouth were suddenly twitching upwards and her body shook from confined laughter. "What's so funny.?" He asked, beginning to get annoyed, when she didn't say anything.

Hinamori snorted and began giggling, as she gave up trying to conceal her obvious amusement… "Ha ha ha, I'm sorry. It's just… I usually call my friends by pet-names that consist of one or two syllables from their original name, before I add -chan."

She giggled even harder, while Hitsugaya merely raised a single eyebrow. Does Hitsugaya mean something stupid around here..? He wondered, still awaiting the apparently hilarious punch-line

It took another moment before Hinamori gathered herself enough to notice, he still didn't get the joke. "Don't you see? That would make you Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya growled indignantly at the nickname. Oh well… He could play that game too.H He crossed his arms and turned his head away from her with a taunting smile on his lips. "At least I'm not a bed-wetter, Bed-wetter-Momo!"

"What Shiro-chan you're mean!" she wined, but it was easy to tell that she was amused rather than hurt. She had been the one asking for it after all.

"But can't you at least give him a chance? It's not like he has ever done you any harm."

Hinamori despised arguing, she had never the less been desperately trying to persuade her friends to let Hitsugaya participate in their simple game of soccer for almost an hour. She glanced backwards at the subject of the conflict only a short distance away. He was gazing at his feet, as he leant relaxed against a tree-trunk. He didn't seem to care one bit about the fact that the others didn't want him in the game.

"Sorry Hinamori-chan. We know he's your little brother, but he's seriously scary. Besides he's always better than anyone else. It's just no fun getting beat in everything by a five-year-old."

All her friends nodded in unison. She sighed heavily. That was something, she could relate to. Toshiro was extremely good at whatever he did. He didn't even have to practice much to become really good at something. She remembered the first time; she had convinced him to play a little soccer with her. As soon as she had explained the rules, he had played like it was the easiest thing in the world. That was probably his most annoying characteristic, and he was already pretty much of an outsider due to his eye and hair-colour. She sighed again and nodded quietly before walking to her little brother.

"Shiro-chan… I don't think it's a good idea if you play along. Even if all of us played against you, you would probably still win, and…" But he interfered before she finished.

"It's alright; I've got other stuff to do anyway. And don't call me that." His tone was unconcerned, but rather cold, and even though it was a hot summer day, she felt a chill run down her spine and goose bumps on her skin. She shivered from the sudden cold, staring as he walked off.

Hinamori turned around to rejoin her friends, and was surprised by the look on their faces. Each and every one of them for a mere second was staring at Toshiro's departing back with expressions of fear. She shook her head, convincing herself it must have been her imagination. There was no way her tiny brother could have spooked them like that. It just wasn't logical.

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan! Look it's snowing outside!" Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at the fact that Hinamori was bouncing up and down with glee, as she pointed out the window, where great, white snowflakes calmly and gracefully were falling towards the pure, white ground.

"Look Shiro-chan! It's snowing!"

He couldn't help smiling at the eagerness in her voice. "Yeah… I noticed." It was the first time he saw snow since he had arrived in soul-society, and he was pretty eager to get out himself, even though he would never admit it.

"Baa-chan I have an idea…" Hinamori suddenly burst out…

"What might that be?" Granny asked and sat down in her favourite chair in the corner of the small living room.

"Since it's the first snow of this winter, shouldn't we make today Shiro-chan's birthday?"

Hitsugaya twitched at the nickname. "Stop calling me…"

"I think it's a great idea," Granny interrupted before he finished. "Then the 20th of December it is."

Hitsugaya watched from a distance, as Hinamori proudly showed her friends the pink orb she had managed to conjure using, what she called reiatsu. They were obviously impressed, flocking around her in awe, giving her congratulating pads on the shoulders, as if she had achieved something truly extraordinary.

He had observed for another moment before heading home to eat some watermelon on the veranda. It always helped him clear his thoughts, and he wasn't sure, what to think about Hinamori's newfound powers. He knew reiatsu and shinigami walked hand in hand because of Jidanbo, and he wondered, just what happened, when someone realised they had spirit power. _Is that how you become a shinigami in the first place?_ He mused and took yet another bite, as he watched the sunset. Hitsugaya didn't turn around, when he heard the soft thuds of footsteps approaching him.

"Jeez… I don't know anyone, who can eat as much watermelon as you Shiro-chan." Hinamori sat down beside him and helped herself to a piece of the juicy fruit.

"You know. I'm going to leave soon…" she said hesitantly.

Hitsugaya choked, before glaring at her. It wasn't completely unexpected. Shinigami belonged in the Seireitei, not in Rukongai, and he had had a nagging feeling that she would have to leave sooner or later, now that she had discovered her powers. He had just been hoping it would be later.

"I'm going to attend the shinigami-academy, so that I can join the 13 protection-squads and help a lot of souls reach soul-society." she said beaming with pride and joy.

"Good for you." Hitsugaya snapped without even looking at her.

"Are you jealous?" she asked rather surprised.

"No." He wasn't jealous. He just didn't want her to leave. He didn't have anyone but her and Granny. Everyone else was so scared, they didn't even dare approach him, and if Hinamori attended the academy, she would be much less around. But above everything else, he was worried about Granny. She had been losing a little weight lately, and she was more tired than before. He decided not to tell Hinamori about his thoughts, when he saw her eyes practically sparkle with joy and excitement. He had never seen her this happy. He sighed before grapping another piece of watermelon. So what if he was going to be lonelier than before? He wasn't a kid, he could deal. And Granny still had him… He would take care of her. Definitely.

"Stop messing around. Why would I want to go to some boring school?!" He said, before he spat a barrage of watermelon seeds in her face.

_I dream of a plain of ice…_

He gazed at the never-ending icy planes with the white sky he had seen so often.

_I feel the presence of "ice"…_

It felt as if this world was a part of him… Or maybe he was a part of this world.

_I hear a voice… An echoing voice…_

He could spot a light from behind the darkening clouds, but couldn't locate the source of the voice.

_Crushing… Engulfing…_

The light grew… The voice was getting louder… Coming ever closer…

_Resounding into the distance…_

The voice was everywhere… It was as if the entire world tried to speak to him…

_Just like thunder…_

"Good morning! Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya found Hinamori's far too cheery face hovering directly above him. "…Get out of my face," he growled, and tried to recall his dream. _I hear a voice…Crushing… Engulfing…_

Hinamori stood up and brushed her academy robe. "Come on! Get up and eat your breakfast! It's my first day, I don't want to be late!"

She sprinted off. "I'm just gonna go say goodbye to Te-chan and Ah-chan next door, 'kay?"

He gazed after her. _Resounding into the distance… Just like thunder…_He slowly got up. "Tch, what a pain." _Brushing against my hand… Like a delicate flower… _The world of ice appeared before his minds eye once more… _On that plain of ice, I die._

"See ya later! I'll be staying at the dormitories, but I'll still come see you whenever I have the chance!" Hinamori shouted, while waving at them. She looked tiny, as she stood there in front of the West Gate.

"Don't bother coming back here ever again Bedwetter-Momo!"

Granny turned to him and put her hand on his head. As always she was calm and friendly, even when she was going to give him a lecture. "My, my how rude… Even though you won't be seeing her for a while, you say such things to her."

Hitsugaya just rubbed the back of his neck deliberately making his tone casual, pretending not to care, before answering: "Who even cares? I mean, she'll be free, like, straight away, right? I bet she'll be back here in no time."

A/N: That's it, another chapter revised. This didn't change much from the original either, though I did of course have to change the nightmare so it fit with the rewritten version of chapter 1. As always reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
